Welcome To The Future
by ClassicHollywoodFreak01
Summary: One-Shot.The story of how the Cullen's met Alice and Jasper in 1950 and how they became apart of the family. Please be nice, this is my first fanfic ever. So please read, review and enjoy!


* * *

**EPOV**

The smell of fresh rain lingered through my nostrils, as I ran through the forest. The color green blurred past me as the smell of deer came closer and closer. Only a minute away.

Carlisle and Esme were a few feet behind me, running together and just behind them were Rosalie and Emmett, holding hands. As my feet hit the soft soil, I heard the thoughts of my family as we ran along the rocks and dirt.

_Not to far now._Said Carlisle.

I then heard Emmett's voice trailing behind me. _I can't wait to find some grizzly bears… _

I chuckled gently while shaking my head side to side at my brother's anticipation.

"What are you laughing at Edward?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head, as I continued secretly laughing at Emmett.

_He's probably laughing at something Emmett said. _Rosalie grunted.

I grinned, managing not to laugh at what Rosalie had said. Then the smell of deer hit me like a bus and I turned myself over to my senses, I saw the herd of deer nibbling on grass in the open space. My family and I crept slowly behind the nearby shrubs and readied ourselves into crouches, ready to attack our prey...When suddenly I heard other voices, voices I didn't recognize.

_I smell deer up ahead and something else unfamiliar…_The voice said, it was a man and judging from his accent, he was from somewhere in the south.

The other voice was a woman's voice; it was a high pitched, soprano voice. _We're almost there, they're just a few feet away… _She stated.

As I heard these unfamiliar voices coming closer, I ignored the herd of deer in front of me. I jumped gracefully into the open space, within one eighth of a second the deer had seen me and ran away. I had gently landed on the balls of my feet and within one sixteenth of a second I had crouched into a defensive position, ready for attack.

"Edward look at what you've done! You've scared away the deer!" Emmett yelled.

_You Jackass! _Rosalie screeched in her head.

"Shh!" I yelled.

Everything fell silent, no one spoke. You could only hear the sound of birds and insects. Suddenly the soft sound of footsteps were coming towards us, they weren't the footsteps of a human but rather something else… possibly a vampire.

"Edward…What's happening?" Esme asked anxiously.

I didn't answer her; I continued staring ahead waiting for the strangers to appear, waiting to attack. The trees up ahead began to rustle and suddenly the strangers appeared one female, the other male. They were vampires. The female had short, spiky black hair and was thin in the extreme, she seemed so exuberant, so joyful that she had a huge smile plastered across her face; her golden brown eyes exuded nothing but happiness as she danced gracefully towards me. The male… was a different story. He had short honey blond hair and was tall and lean but muscular; he had the same golden brown eyes we had only they weren't joyful like the female's but rather sad, like he was in pain. He had scars covering his face, arms and hands; they looked to be the teeth marks of vampires. I wondered what had happened to him.

"Hi I'm Alice!" The pixie like female chirped "And this is my husband Jasper." She pointed towards the male vampire.

I nodded towards the two of them.

Suddenly I saw Alice's eyes glaze over, I read through her mind and a second later saw what looked to be a vision of Alice and Jasper running back towards the house with us, it then disappeared and Alice's eyes became normal once again.

"What… was… that?!" I asked exasperated.

She laughed, a laughter that was as musical as chime bells.

"Well you see… I can see the future… but my visions are limited, I can only the future based on the decisions of the person." she stated.

"So… You're a physic?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Yes, if that's what you prefer to call it Emmett." Alice laughed.

We all stood still silently, wondering who this Alice exactly was.

"How did you know my name?" Emmett asked cautiously.

Alice blinked several times blindly before breaking into laughter "I told you I can see the future, you know we've been looking for all of you for a very long time."

"What do you mean? How long?" Rosalie asked anxiously.

Suddenly I felt calm and relaxed and I knew the others felt the same.

"What just happened?" Esme asked hazily.

"Oh that was just Jasper." She stated calmly "He has the ability to change and manipulate the emotions of those around him."

We all stood there in shock. I had never encountered such powerful vampires in my existence before, so much more different than the average vampire. I then managed to remember she had said that she had been looking for us for a long time and I needed to know why.

"Wait! You said you have been looking for us for a long time… Why? And how long?" I asked quietly.

"Well, around nineteen thirty I had a vision of your family… You were hunting animals and I knew I wanted to live the same lifestyle and I also knew I wanted to join your family." she said excitedly "And then I met Jasper…" she trailed off, grabbing a hold of Jasper's hand tightly as he squeezed her hand in return "… And so we decided to try and find your family together!" She then finished off her story by hopping by Jasper's side and gripped his hand was a silence, not an awkward silence but a comfortable one.

"So… you and your mate would like to join our family? Is that it?" Carlisle asked gently.

Alice smiled from ear to ear "Yes that's right!" She quipped happily.

"That is… if you don't mind…" Jasper trailed off. We all turned to face him, it was the first time he had spoken. He had a deep, smooth southern accent that was strangely kind.

"No of course not." Carlisle smiled.

"We'd be more than happy for you both to join our family." Esme said warmly.

For the first time, we saw Jasper smile "Thank you very much" He said politely.

Alice then skipped over to face me; she seemed to be examining me for some strange reason. _Hmm…_ She mulled over in her head.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You need a new wardrobe; these colors don't suit you at all." She demanded. She then skipped over to Carlisle and hugged him.

I turned around to face Jasper; he slowly walked over to me and patted my right shoulder gently.

"Welcome to the future" He sighed, as he walked over to meet Carlisle.

I smiled pleasantly and watched as Alice and Jasper met the rest of the family. I watched as they all happily interacted with each other, how much more lively they seemed from the moment they saw Alice, even Rosalie.

If this is the future, then I'm definitely looking forward to it.

* * *


End file.
